LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P9/Transcript
(Raynell is seen exiting through the dream door into Rayla's dream) Raynell:......Oh boy. (Raynell finds herself inside a Targhul Nest) Raynell: I....have a sort of bad feeling about this. (Raynell looks around as she walks forward. Just then.......) P. Rayla: *Voice* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Raynell: !! Rayla!? (Raynell looks down a hall to find the source of the scream coming from another room) Raynell: Hold on I'm coming! P. Rayla: *Voice* STOP!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE STOP!!! (Raynell runs toward the room) Raynell: *Thinking* Shit shit what the hell is going on!? Sounds like she's on the verge of being torn to shreds! (Raynell leans up to the wall next to the door) Raynell: *Thinking* Let's peek in. (Raynell peeks into the room) Raynell: *Whisper* Alright you sick bastard, what are you doing to-......What the hell...? (Rayla is seen being tortured by Razor who tickles her with his tendrils) Razor: Scream and beg all you want. No one's home to hear your desperate cries. P. Rayla: *Laughing* Raynell:..... (Raynell leans back up against the wall) Raynell: *Thinking* Ah shit, Razor. Now what do I do? (Raynell looks around) Raynell: *Thinking* I need to find a way to distract him and get him away from Rayla long enough for me to get her out of here. But how? (Raynell looks around until she notices a rock on the floor) Raynell: Hmmmm. (Raynell picks up the rock and throws it against the wall hard) Razor: Hm? (Razor stops his tickle assault) P. Rayla: *Panting* o...Oh my... Oh my god..... Razor:......Stay here. P. Rayla:...... (Razor leaves the room and looks around. Raynell is seen hiding behind a wall) Raynell;.......... Razor:......Hmm. (Razor walks around to investigate. Raynell then goes and enters his room before closing the door) Raynell: Gullible freak. P. Rayla: Ray......R-Raynell...? (Raynell rushes up to Rayla) Raynell: Hang on. I'll get you out of here. (Raynell starts to ruin Rayla's bindings) P. Rayla: Y...You're... Saving me... Again... Raynell: I'm saving you from a nightmare. (Rayla falls from her bindings) P. Rayla: Night....Nightmare? Raynell: Yeah. P. Rayla: But that.....felt so real.... Raynell: Its that Sleeper guy. P. Rayla: S...Sleeper.... Oh.. I.. I remember now... (Rayla stands up) P. Rayla: He stuck us in dreams right? Raynell: Yeah. So far me, Alex and Batty are free from our dreams. P. Rayla: That's good. What about Ray? Raynell: They're working on him. P. Rayla: Right. Raynell: Now then, let's hurry and leave before- (A tendril wraps around Raynell's throat) Raynell: GRK!!! Razor: Well well.... (Razor is seen in the doorway) Razor: Looks like we got a newcomer to the party. (Razor starts to drag Raynell over to him) P. Rayla: RAYNELL!! (Rayla treis to help but a Tendril wraps around her) P. Rayla: GNN!! (Rayla is then restrained to the wall) P. Rayla: *Struggles* NO!! Razor: Hmph. Raynell: R-Rayla! (The tendril around Raynell's neck tightens, choking Raynell) Razor: You shut up please. Raynell: *Choking* P. Rayla: RAYNELL!!! LET HER GO YOU SICK FUCK!!! Razor: You. Are earning yourself more torment with that tone. P. Rayla: GO FUCK YOURSELF!!! Raynell: R-...Rayla...!! GRK!!! Razor: I said. Shut. Up. P. Rayla: HNN!! LEAVE!! (Rayla starts to push herself free) P. Rayla: MY DAUGHTER!!! Razor: Huh? (Rayla then tears herself free) Razor: !!! P. Rayla: ALONE!!! (Rayla launches her self forward and punches Razor in the face) Razor: *Pained screech* (Razor lets Raynell go as he mutates into an Ooze Parasite) Razor: *Distorted* YOUUU!!!! P. Rayla: !! Raynell: Rayla! (Raynell stabs the Parasite) Raynell: Help me kill this thing! (Rayla finds a rock and picks it up) P. Rayla: RAAAAH!!!! (Rayla starts beating the parasite to death as Raynell stabs it repeatedly) Raynell: DIE!! DIE!! (The parasite soon goes limp and dissolves away) P. Rayla: *Panting* Raynell: Gotcha.... (The surroundings soon fade and flicker before the two find themselves back in the void) P. Rayla: !! Raynell: Huh. Guess.....that freed us. P. Rayla; Thank goodness. (Rayla sits down on the floor. Raynell sits beside her) P. Rayla:..... Raynell: You okay? P. Rayla: I'll live. Raynell: Not exactly how you expected a dream to go huh? P. Rayla: Torture is not my idea of a good dream. Raynell: Heh, yeah I figured. P. Rayla: Still, it was nice that you came and saved me. Raynell: Well I can't let my own mother suffer now can I? P. Rayla: *Giggle* Yeah. Raynell: *Smile* P. Rayla: Still weird seeing you as my daughter though. Raynell: Future's still hard to accept eh? P. Rayla: Kinda. Raynell: Well trust me, it'll be great. You get me after all! P. Rayla: Hehe. Yeah. Raynell: *Giggle* P. Rayla: Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing. (Elsewhere in Ray's dream) Alex:............ Batty:........... Alex: What....the hell? (A surreal and distorted landscape is seen) Alex: How are we supposed to navigate this? Batty: Better question: WHAT is all this? Alex: Not sure. Why would Ray dream about....this?? Batty: Weird... (The two start to attempt to navigate the weird landscape and they see various things. Black figures, unfamiliar areas, they even sometimes see a pair of small children) Alex:...... Batty: *Shudders* Creepy. Alex: Yeah... Batty: What is going though Ray's mind? What is all this stuff? Alex: I have no clue. (Alex looks around) Alex: Where the hell is he though? (Alex then suddenly sees the Puppetmaster) Alex: What the?! Batty: What?! (Puppetmaster is seen with two hooded figures. Alex remembers those hoods are what Ray and Rayla wore the first he met them. The two bow before the Puppetmaster before the scene vanishes) Alex:.... Batty: Alex what was that? Alex:.....An old enemy. That's all. Batty: O-Oh. Alex: Still... That's the first thing we saw that was perfectly clear. Everything else was blurry, distorted, and any figures were completely black. Like we weren't suppose to know who or what they were. Batty: What could it mean? Alex: Maybe....these are his incomplete memories. The ones stolen from him and Rayla. Batty: You think? Alex: It could be a possibility. Batty: Oh hey! I think I see him! Over there! (The two look and find Ray sitting in a chair on a floating fragment of land) Alex: Ray! Down here! (Silence) Alex: Ray! RAY!! (Silence) Alex: Can he not hear me?? Batty: Well let's go up there. Alex: How? (Batty suddenly grabs Alex) Alex: Huh? Batty: Up we go. (Batty flies up with Alex) Alex: Whoa! Batty: What? Alex: N-Nothing, just never done this before! Batty: First time for everything. (Alex nods before the two land on the land fragment beside Ray) Alex: Ray. P. Ray:......... Batty: Come on Ray. Its time to go. Alex: We gotta get out of this place! P. Ray: No. Alex: No?? Batty: What are you talking about? We gotta leave. P. Ray: Just leave me alone. Alex: Ray you don't get it! We have to go! Batty: Yeah! Before your mind is consumed! P. Ray: But I can't leave. Not yet. Alex: Why? P. Ray: I need to figure out how to recover my memories. Batty: Your memories? P. Ray: Yes. Ever since me and Rayla met the Puppetmaster we just cannot remember a thing about who we were before then. (The 3 see the scene from earlier with the twin bowing to the Puppetmaster) P. Ray: We can't remember our parents, our home, I'm not even sure if "Ray" is my real name at this point. (The scene is then replaced by present Ray) P. Ray: Not to mention, I've been thinking about what my future will be like. Alex:..... Batty: But Ray, the future's great for you! Alex: Yeah man, look at it! You've got friends and whole nest that loves you! P. Ray: But what about my past? Alex: What about it? (Scene changes to various darkish figures) P. Ray: You might think the future looks bright, but believe it or not, the past is important. But I don't seem to have a past. (Everything becomes more distorted) P. Ray: My parents, my childhood, any romances I had? I can't remember any of them. And I've begun to question how much of what I can remember to even be true. Batty:......... P. Ray: I just wonder if I'll ever be able to figure it all out.... Alex:....... (Alex rubs the back of his head) Alex: Well, if it's your past you're trying to uncover, and if you can't do it yourself......Then Jessica and I would be willing to help you. P. Ray:..... Batty: Oh yeah! They're psychics! Maybe he and her could dig into your mind and fix your memories! P. Ray:.... That would be nice. Alex: Great! Then let's- (Suddenly present Ray reappears) P. Ray: But you can't fix this. Batty: Huh? What's wrong? You're a cool robot! P. Ray: Yes. A robot. My brain trapped forever in a dome body of cold hard metal. Alex: What's wrong with that? P. Ray: What's not wrong with it? Alex:....... P. Ray: There has to be a way to reverse this and get my body back... Alex: Hmmmm..... Batty: Why not ask Solneer to fix you? P. Ray: Solneer? Batty: He's a god. Maybe he could restore your body. P. Ray:.... Huh. Maybe. But then... Why hasn't my present self asked to fix this? Alex: I guess.... He got use to this. P. Ray:... Hmm... Alex: But do you think that if we convince him to repair his body, you can accept your future? P. Ray:.... Don't ask him to do that. Batty: Huh? P. Ray: While I am still don't like the idea of being stuck as a machine, you are right. He's gotten use to it. And I think he's accepted it. Just like Rayla accept she's a Targhul. (Present Ray vanishes) P. Ray: Maybe it won't be so bad. Alex: Right. Batty: What about the memories? Alex: Yeah we can help with that. P. Ray: I'm not sure if you can... But I'm willing to try. (Ray stands up from the chair) P. Ray: Well. I think I've had enough being lost in my short memories. Let's get out of here. Alex: Right. (A door appears beside the group) Batty: Oh, convenient. (The group opens the door and leaves through it) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts